The Goth and the Bird Mutant
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Abby helps Fang. But will the Whole Flock trust her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Abby's POV**_

_**I stepped outside my apartment waiting for McGee. I looked up form a movie I was watching on my ipod to see a young man stumbling through the parking lot. I paused my movie and ran over. The boy looked about 14 with black hair and really dark blue eyes. So dark they're almost purple. I put my arm around him and asked,**_

"_**Are you okay?" he nodded and said,**_

"_**Yeah I just need to find my friends." he pulled out of my arm and called, " Max… Iggy… Nudge… Gazzy… Angel… Total." he repeated this three more times. He walked over to the curb and sat down.**_

"_**Gosh of course I loose them. Damn it." he mumbled**_

"_**I'm sorry," I said sympathetically sitting next to him, "My name is Abby by the way."**_

"_**Fang" he mumbled**_

"_**Fang. That's a unique name. Who named you?" I asked**_

"_**I did," he replied**_

"_**While don't you come in and I'll get you patched up and you can have something to eat." I offered. Fang nodded and got up. I lead him into the apartment and patched him up. Then I got some Waffles for him.**_

"_**What is this?" he asked looking at it like it was poisoned**_

"_**Waffles," I said, "You never had any?"**_

"_**Never," he murmured and ate them. While fang was eating I heard a call from down stairs.**_

"_**Abby. Are you okay? You weren't waiting for me like normal." McGee called up. I jumped up from the table and ran and gave McGee a HUGE hug. I turned back to Fang who had dropped his fork and assumed a defensive position,**_

"_**Fang, this is McGee. My boyfriend," I said comfortingly, "McGee this is Fang." Fang nodded and sat back down and finished his waffles. I turned around and gave McGee a 'Hello' kiss. **_

"_**So Fang," I said, "How can I help find your friends?"**_

"_**You can't they won't trust random people. I really had no choice." I nodded, "Well when you find them you guys can stay here." I offered. Fang nodded**_

"_**I'm going to go look for them." he said, "I'll be back." I nodded with approval. I trusted him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update.

Fang's POV

When I stepped out of Abby's apartment I spread my wings. It felt good. I took off into the air.

"Max… Iggy…Nudge…Gazzy…Angel…Total." I called, "Max… Iggy…Nudge…Gazzy…Angel…Total." I called again, "Max… Iggy… Nud-" I was cut off by someone traveling really fast and grabbing my waist in a annoying hug.

"OHMYGOSH," Nudge said excited, "We though we lost you." I was also hugged by Angel and Max. I think I like Max's hug the best.

"I found a place we could settle." I announced looking from one friend to another, "And a really nice girl who will take care of us."

"Okay," Max said her leader tone in act, "We'll try her." I lead them back to Abby's apartment. We heard music coming from upstairs. Max gave me a look,

"Abby," I called, "Abby I'm back. I found my friends." a smiling Abby appeared out of the kitchen,

"Awesome Fang," She said also pulling me into a hug. I fought the hug.

"Stop fighting Fang," she said with a pout on her face. Then it changed to an excited expression. She ran back into the kitchen and said in a musical tone, "Guess who made waffles?" I showed my friends to the table,

"Guys," I said, "This is Abby and McGee. Abby, McGee, these are my friends Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total." Abby waved and McGee nodded. Then the door opened and Abby's face light up like the Fourth of July. She ran and embraced a silver hair man who just hugged her back.

"Hey Abs," he said

"Hi Gibbs." she noticed him giving us a look, "This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and McGee." She said introducing us.

"I know McGee, Abby" Gibbs said giving her a reprimanding look.

"I know Gibbs I was trying to be funny," Abby said to him giving Gibbs a playful punch. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"I know guys." Abby Said to us. "I suck at cooking." she smiled.

"Nah." Iggy said. "you're better then Max."

"I'm going to kill you." Max shouted jumping out of her seat. Iggy jumped over a couch in Abby's house.

"How do you do that?" Max snapped. "You're blind!"

"Do you think I just sit around when I first get into a new place I run into things and trip over stuff." Iggy replied. "I probably know this house better then anyone except Abby and McGee." Max stormed over and sat back down. Iggy came back over to sit down. Max pushed the chair away and he fell on his butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

I woke up in the morning knowing Fang was already wake. I walked past him in the living room and jumped out the window the took off flying. I heard him follow me. I knew he would. When I landed I heard him ask.

"Max what's wrong?"

"I don't trust her. I just don't trust her." I answered.

"Why?" he asked. "Max she's given us a safe place to stay."

"It wont be safe for long." I simply replied.

"We'll talk as a group." he said taking off. I went after him. When we arrived back at Abby's apartment Fang said to the group.

"Everyone with wings or fur in the back room." everyone except Abby and McGee went into the little room.

"Look guys I think it's time we got going." I said. I heard a sea of protests. "I just don't think it's safe for Abby or McGee."

"Especially with the fact that Abby's pregnant." Angel Added.

"We'' I disagree with Max. I think with the fact that Abby's pregnant is an even better reason for us to stay." Fang countered. "I mean she'll need protection from Erasers."

"Fine you and whoever else wants to can stay. But I'm leaving before sleeping deadly wakes up." I walked out and jumped out the window. I looked behind me I smiled when I saw Angel, Nudge and Total with me. I spun around to face them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're with you Max." Angle said.

"Abby may be nice and all, but we'd miss you." Nudge added.

"I'm just here cause Angel is." Total said.

"Thanks Total." I sarcastically retorted. And with that we few off to Ella and my Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

They reference to Ben Affleck is in the book MAX

**Fangs POV**

**I watched as Max, Nudge, Angel and Total jumped out the window. Angel's words ringing in my head. 'Especially with the fact that Abby's pregnant.' I turned around to see my two flock members. I got Iggy and Gazzy. How am I going to explain this to Abby? I lead my two men out to face Abby and McGee who had just got out of bed.**

"**The girls left." I said leaning in the doorway. Abby looked over at me. "They did." I said shrugging. "It isn't the first time we've split."**

"**Hey you have Pearl Harbor with Ben Affleck!" Gazzy shouted. **

"**Yeah," Abby replied. "I'll bring it to work and you can watch it." Abby took us to the NCIS building and led Gazzy, Iggy, and I followed her down to her forensic lab.**

"**Iggy," Abby said. "I don't know what you would wanna do. I mean you probably can't watch the movie." **

"**I'll listen to it." Iggy said shrugging. After we watched the movie and after work we went home and back up to Abby's apartment. A few minutes later McGee came running upstairs and ran to Abby.**

"**Hey Abby." he said kissing her.**

"**ewww." Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. McGee and Abby smiled at the thought. Then McGee pulled a surprise on everyone in the room and got down on his knee. **

"**Abigail Scutio." he said taking her hand pulling out a box. "Will you marry me for the sake of our future child?" he asked Abby's face was priceless.**

"**Yes YES!" she shouted. I smiled.**

"**Aren't we awesome?" Iggy asked.**

"**We did nothing." I answered.**

"**I know. But we are still cool." Iggy said.**

"**Congratulations Abby." Gazzy said hugging Abby. **

"**Yeah Abby congrats." Iggy said also hugging her. "Come on Fang." He snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and joined the hug. I felt like to had a mother now. One that cares.**


End file.
